Really Ever Loved a Woman
by djk1982
Summary: A tender moment between Spike and Julia. Songfic set to Bryan Adams' "Really Ever Loved a Woman." Lemon warning. R


UPDATE! Okay, I had this story posted separately, but it got very few reviews, so I decided to combine this with my previous Bebop romance fic. This one focuses around Spike and Julia, and is set to Bryan Adams' "Really Ever Loved a Woman" which is one of my favorite songs of all time. I hope you all enjoy it. And for all you Spike/Faye fans who wanted me to post another Spike/Faye chappy of them getting all wild n' freaky...well, don't worry. There are plenty sexy songs out there, and I have a sick imagination, heh heh heh Read on, true believers!  
  
The soft glow of the neon light outside poured through the blinds. It cast illumination along the floor, sending shadows dancing along the walls. It made the smoke that wafted up from the cigarette look ghostly, and it reflected in the dark eyes of the man who sat, unable to sleep.  
Spike breathed deeply. He titled his head back against the wall, trying to get his thoughts in order. He watched the smoke from his cigarette float into the air, almost seeming to form faces that observed and mocked him. He frowned, removed the smoke from his mouth and stubbed it out in the ashtray that sat on the nightstand next to the bed.  
He cast his gaze over the small room. It was probably one of the sleaziest hotels he had ever been in. The floorboards were bare, not even covered by a rug or carpet. The bed creaked constantly, almost seeming ready to collapse at any moment. The shower had only one towel, and soap and shampoo had to be supplied entirely by the occupant. The sound of traffic passing by outside was both soothing and grating at the same time.  
And finally his eyes fell onto the figure of the woman laying next to him, cuddled up under the sheets.  
  
To really love a woman  
  
To understand her - you gotta know her deep inside  
  
Hear every thought - see every dream  
  
N' give her wings when she wants to fly  
  
Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms  
  
Ya know ya really love a woman  
  
Spike's face softened. He looked her over, up and down, down and up. She seemed so peaceful, so serene as she slept. Her face was formed into a delicate look of content. She sniffled slightly in her sleep, a sound that make Spike's heart nearly melt. He had seen portraits in museums, he had seen the sun setting over the horizon, he had seen the countless stars that dotted the infinite reaches of space, and yet all these magnificent things seemed to pale in comparison to her.  
Her skin was creamy, seeming to almost glow in the dim light. Her golden hair tumbled over her shoulder in tresses that smelled of magnolias and tea-leaves. Her lips curved up slightly in a smile of dreamy happiness. Her arm draped over the sheets, hanging over her torso, forming perfect lines against the wrinkles of the blankets. Her long neck still bore a small red mark, and he smiled to himself as he remembered how it had gotten there. Her perfect body stood out under the covers, and he felt his blood warm slightly as his eyes wandered over every inch of her.  
He leaned over her gently, brushed his face against her hair, breathed in that heavenly scent of her. He gently blew against her, smiled as he watched her hair ripple. He kissed her neck, taking a moment to linger on the sweet taste of her skin. She sighed in her sleep, shifted a little. Spike hesitated, not sure if he had woken her.  
"Mmm, Spike..." she whispered, gently snuggling up against him. He wrapped his arm around her, feeling a warmth he had only experienced in the womb.  
  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted  
  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
  
Cuz she needs somebody to tell her that it's gonna last forever  
  
So tell me have you ever really - really really ever loved a woman?  
  
"Sorry Julia, I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered.  
"No, its okay" she said groggily. She looked up at him with those hypnotic eyes of hers. Spike felt himself melt into those eyes, felt his soul merge with hers each second they held him frozen in their glassy perfection.  
"I'm sorry again about the hotel. I just figured..."  
"It's okay," she said, placing her finger against his lips. "We're taking a real risk by doing this..."  
"Yeah, I know." He twined his arms around her, pulling her closer against him. "And to tell you the truth, I wouldn't trade a second of this for anything in the world." She smiled up at him, lingered on each line of his face. She cupped his cheek with her hand, leaned up and kissed him. He placed his hand over hers, leaned into this kiss, lingered on it for every single second, hoping it would never end.  
"If Vicious found out about us..." she said when their mouths finally parted.  
"If he finds out, we'll just deal with it when it happens. Lets not think about it right now." He held her against him, drawing strength from her. But inside, he knew the truth of what she said. Vicious had once been his best friend, his closest comrade. But now...  
"It doesn't matter" he thought aloud. She looked at him quizzically.  
  
"What doesn't matter?" He looked at her, a little emberassed that he had said that aloud. He gazed once again into her mesmerizing eyes, and kissed her cheek.  
"Nothing matters, anymore. All that matters is we have each other. We have tonight. We have this moment, that will live forever in our minds." She could not stop her heart from melting at these words.  
  
To really love a woman  
  
Let her hold you - til ya know how she needs to be touched  
  
You've gotta breathe her - really taste her  
  
Til you can feel her in your blood  
  
N' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes  
  
Ya know ya really love a woman  
  
"Spike" she asked him, breaking the silence. "How did we end up like this?"  
"I fell outside your door, and you took me in and healed me. You sang for me. I never forgot that, Julia; the sound of you're voice while I was laying there. I'd never heard anything so beautiful. And then when I opened my eyes and looked at you..." he struggled for the words. But one look at her face told him he did not need them.  
"Spike...why did you have to be so wonderful?" she gave him a tight squeeze, nuzzled her head against his chest. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "Lets hope this never ends" she sighed against him.  
"It won't ever end Julia" he replied. "This night is going to last forever. I know I'll be dreaming of it for the rest of my life." She gently hand the tips of her fingers over his body, slowly savoring the smoothness of his manly torso. She gazed up at him, and caught the beginnings of familiar stirrings in his eyes. She smiled.  
  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted  
  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
  
Cuz she needs somebody to tell her that it's gonna last forever  
  
So tell me have you ever really - really really ever loved a woman?  
  
She straddled him, slowly climbing on top of him, her legs planted on either side of his body. He smiled up at her, and leaned up into another spellbinding kiss. She gently came down to him as they softly whispered their love to each other.  
"Oh Spike" she sighed, tilting her head back in ecstasy.  
"Julia, say you'll never leave me" he whispered between his increasingly heavy breaths.  
"Never" she said, clutching his hand, her grip tightening as their passion continued to grow. "Never, never, never, till the day I die, or he stars go cold."  
"Till death do us part" he added, pushed himself up harder against her. She gave a moan of pleasure and gently mashed her breasts against his face. He complied in kind. Their shared cries of pleasure rose to a crescendo as their lovemaking reached its peak.  
  
You got to give her some faith - hold her tight  
  
A little tenderness - gotta treat her right  
  
She will be there for you, takin' good care of you  
  
Ya really gotta love your woman...  
  
They laid against each other, both still breathing heavily, their bodies slick with sweat. They snuggled against each other, feeling all their cares melt away. She sighed against his chest, trailed kisses along his neck. He ran his hands gently over her body, feeling true bliss, so rare in a world full of chaos.  
"Run away with me Julia" he said to her as he gazed off into his imagination, "Lets just forget the Syndicate, forget Vicious, leave it all behind. We can go someplace out there" he inclined his head out the window, toward the never ending night sky, "someplace obscure, where they would never find us."  
"It sounds wonderful, Spike" she sighed contently. "Just like in the fairy tales..." her voice faded as she drifted off into sleep. Spike remained awake, waited, watched as she dozed off. He remained like this for a while, just enjoying the sight of her.  
  
Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms  
  
Ya know ya really love a woman  
  
"I love you, Julia" Spike finally said. He kissed her cheek one final time as his own eyes grew heavy. He laid against her, and faded into the dream that he hoped he would never wake up from.  
  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted  
  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
  
Cuz she needs somebody to tell her that it's gonna last forever  
  
So tell me have you ever really - really really ever loved a woman? 


End file.
